Shadowing the Nadesico
by brassmonki
Summary: The greatest vessel the world has never seen. Mostly about pilots, and red hot aesti action.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Nadesico. But I don't.   
  
  
Right, this story, is a story about pilots.   
Pilot slang: delphinium = delphi  
aestivalis = aesti  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Keep it tighter Subaru."  
  
A four unit patrol of aestivalis roared across the surface of an asteroid, roughly in a diamond formation. All were the standard factory grey, and had been test models before being shoved down to training units. In the lead aestivalis, a black haired man was ordering one of the more, um, errant members of his squad. Well, I say errant. Well, I say ordering ...  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you."  
  
"Damn it Subaru! Just because your old squad were perverts doesn't mean you can disobey orders!"  
  
"Yeah? So who made you the leader!"  
  
The black haired man rolled his green eyes. "The C/O Ryoko. Remember? You complained then as well!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Uh boss?"  
  
Both Ryoko and the black haired man shouted back, "What!"  
  
"Um..." said a petrified voice as a young mans head looked rapidly from one image to another.   
  
The black haired man laughed, "It's ok Jimmy, what is it?"  
  
"Well, um, the mission? I know it's only training, but this goes to see if we get into aesti squads or delphiniums, and personally I'm going for a spot on that new battleship they got, not some defence job."  
  
"All right, all right. Subaru? Truce until we get back. I wanna get the Nadesico as well."  
  
"All right Smith, but no funny stuff!"  
  
"Sure Subaru, we all know about your preferences," said an evil voice. It belonged to one of the more petty members of the squad, and Smith really did not like him. Sure it was fun to gently rib someone, but he went out of his way to be nasty.  
  
"Cut the chatter Hiduki, from now on, radio silence until objective reached. Go by the numbers, myself and Jimmy 1 and 2 respectively, Subaru and Hiduki 3 and 4. Got it?"  
  
"Yessir!" said an ever dependable pilot called Jimmy Watson. He had been in the same class as Smith since basic, and had even got the upgrade to the accelerated class with him. The bastard was always the better pilot, but he always followed orders. He was one of Smith's closest friends, and if he had a say in the matter, they'd be the ones going to the Nadesico come the graduation.  
  
"Got it." That was Ryoko Subaru. She had joined the squad from a different academy, and apparently she had had a real tough time. Smith was still undecided about her. To be frank, he thought she was a demon in black hair. Damn fine pilot though, and undoubtedly the only competition for him and Jimmy for the Nadesico spot. Nice ass too.  
  
"Whatever." That was Tanaka Hiduki. He had joined along with Ryoko, and Smith could see a glory boy when one walked in. This guy was ambitious, and also going for the Nadesico unit, but Smith would be damned if this jerk even got near a delphinium squadron. Although he had been at the same basic training academy as Ryoko, Smith could see that there was no camaraderie between them.  
  
Their mission for this exercise was to intercept enemy squadrons, consisting of stolen delphiniums and a few aestivalis, before they could reach their parent ship, the training vessel Independence. Smith smiled. This was the mission. This one was near impossible to even survive, let alone win. This was gauged on points, not how well it was completed, and included all of the instructors in aestivalis, along with a fair amount of academy graduates in delphiniums. Much worse than that, some suit from Nergal would be watching, so this would be the decider. Who would get the Nadesico. No pressure, honest guv.  
  
Smith had a plan. Using himself as bait, he would lead the officers into this asteroid field (man made of course), where Jimmy and the others would blow the living shit out of them. It was brave. It was cunning. It was stupid. But it just might work. Besides, it would scare the hell out of the instructors, and that appealed to his evil sadistic side. It would also give the Nergal guy something pretty to look at, well, besides Ryoko's ass of course, and that appealed to his ambitious side.   
  
The four aestis reached the ambush location. "Right team, 2, 3 and four, set up as planned. If this is done right, we can all be home for tea." With that he opened the throttle to max, and flared off into open space.   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, and Ryoko was getting bored. It was bad enough that the chauvinistic c/o had made her bow to the will of that pervert, but now he was off playing hero with the Nergal guy just watching her wait. She ran a hand through her short black hair. She knew she was by far the better pilot, but it still annoyed her to have that damned jerk as the lead for this mission, however cute he may be.   
  
She drove that thought from her mind. She knew all about male pilots. Only ever after one thing. That said, he was a fair pilot in his own right. She had seen it when he was on the simulator. It had been in one of the advanced classes. She had gotten herself killed whilst going for the objective, one of the instructors catching her with a missile. With nothing to do, she watched the other cadets suffer her same fate.  
  
Then she had come across Nicholas Smith. She would have ignored him if it were not for his low kill rate. Ryoko's score dwarfed it by hundreds, in fact all of the cadets' did, and yet he was still in the class, not only in it, but rivalling her for the top spot. It was infuriating. But she had seen the young man handle two instructors on his tail, take down one in front, and still manage to order his squad to win the mission. He was a good leader if nothing else. Would have been a better story if the two instructors had not blown him out of the sky.  
  
Still no reason why the jerk should be flight lead now.  
  
A screen flicked into life beside her. Smith's voice was lowered. "Subaru, get your ass here right now. But make it quiet, okay?" Ryoko knew better than to ask stupid questions and jetted off to find their illustrious leader.  
  
She found his factory grey aesti clinging to an asteroid staring intently out into space. "What's up?" she barked.  
  
"Keep it down," he hissed. "Grid 6-0-7, see that debris field?"  
  
Ryoko looked, and saw what looked like delphi wreckage, mixed in with a few aesti parts. "Field wreckage. So what?"  
  
"Look closer."  
  
Ryoko magnified the image and saw swarms of yellow robots moving in an out of the wrecks. Ryoko gave a short nod.  
  
"Good. I'll stay here, keep an eye on them, you go get the others. Mission is omega. We'll get to the Independence, and get the hell out of here."  
  
Ryoko nodded and flew off to the others.   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
After a half hour of asteroid hopping, they finally made it out of the field, and were closing with the Independence. It was a blocky ship, really consisting of an engine block, and a hangar. It was literally a flying airfield. There were no individual bunks, or even recreation rooms. Pilots and technicians, who would also be on training, were expected to sleep anywhere they could.   
  
In short, typical of any training vessel. It was a far cry from the beautifully curved prows of the Nergal vessels, or even any of the older UEF ships. The Independence was a legend. It had managed to break more than fifty percent of all advance class cadets within weeks, leaving only the most determined to stay in.  
  
"Right lads, and er, lady. We're home free from now on," Smith said smugly. "Independence? This is training team Bravo, requesting permission to land. Warning, enemy craft in sector, suggest retrovade manoeuvre."  
  
"Training team Bravo, this is the Independence. Would you be referring to the swarms trailing your exhaust?"  
  
There was a long silence. Nick looked over his shoulder at the rear view screen. He could see flecks of yellow emerging from the field, buzzing around each other, a twisted robotic parody of wasps.  
  
"Bugger."  
  
Ryoko growled. "Get the hell out of here, we'll hold them up whilst you head out of combat zone. We'll stick to the periphery of the slave generators range."  
  
"Copy Bravo lead."  
  
"Damn it Ryoko!"  
  
"Look, this is no time to debate who's in charge!"  
  
"Glad you agree. Break by pairs, and drag them back to the asteroids. Let's go two."  
  
"Copy One."  
  
"Screw this."  
  
"Hey! Four, get back and cover Three."  
  
"Screw that! I'm not staying around here to get shot at." With that, his grey aesti jetted off in the parent ships engine wash.  
  
"Bastard, Okay, Jimmy, you're on Subaru's wing."  
  
"What about you Nick?"  
  
"Well, I'll need you two to save my arse, don't I?"  
  
"Hey, I don't need a wingman!"  
  
"Shut it Subaru. Enemy closing."  
  
"Ain't got any live rounds guv."  
  
"Use whatever you can get your hands on. Hell, crash into them with your D-field."  
  
Then they hit the enemy swarms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Bloody hellfire!" screamed Nick as he swerved his aesti around another incoming missile barrage, narrowly avoiding the asteroid he was rocketing around. He glared at the yellow bug, and fired off the aestis fist towards it, cracking the armour and exploding it.  
  
"You all right Nick?!"  
  
"'m fine, keep your eyes on Subaru!"  
  
"With pleasure boss!"  
  
Nick grinned as he swung his aesti out of the asteroids shadow. He was reduced to mainly hitting the enemy very hard. This was almost fun. If it weren't for the buggers trying to kill him it would have been excellent. That said, they were not the worlds best combat .... things.  
  
Smith hurtled his aesti towards another asteroid, a swirl of yellow mecha spotting him and chasing his ion wash. Just before hitting the roids surface, he hit the retros and twisted the aesti around to face the attackers, and a hail of missiles sped towards him. Smiling evilly, he boosted upwards, watching the missiles impact with the roids surface, with the swarm of bug like attackers getting caught in the explosion. He dove the aesti towards the few stragglers, his fist already rocketing out and smashing the first of the little bastards. Instead of retracting the fist he swung his arm around, using the wire like a whip, and dispatching with rest of the left overs.  
  
Smith checked his radar. 'Well, that's a quarter down at least.' "Jimmy? How's things down you end?"  
  
A small screen popped up next to his head. "We're all right boss, just got a bit of breathing space."  
  
"Subaru treating you okay?"  
  
Another screen popped up, "Whadya mean by that?!"  
  
Smith jumped back from the screen colliding with the other, dissipating it in a shower of sparks. It reformed a few inches from his face. "Bloody hell Subaru!"  
  
"Aww, Nick, never figured you so jumpy around girlfriends," sniggered Jimmy.   
  
Nick looked at the slow fury growing on Ryoko's face. "Jimmy, I think you should turn the volume down," he said, fiddling with his own control. He heard the first part of her outburst, before he got the sound right down. Well, it was more like a roar. "Jimmy, do you have a death wish?"  
  
Jimmy sniggered, "I love doing this, she goes so ballistic." They watched for a while as Ryoko demonstrated with her hands the vile tortures she promised them.  
  
Nick winced, "Is that even physically possible?"  
  
"Ouch. Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Dear god I hope not. Good news! More enemy on their way!"  
  
"Good news?"  
  
"Better than her right now."   
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Hold on, I'm heading towards you. The Independence is moving away quick, so I think we can make a break for it."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another explosion buffeted Ryoko's aesti. She screamed at an image of Smith, "So when you planned this retreat, did you remember to factor in the possibility of zero cover!"  
  
"This isn't my fault damn it!"  
  
The three aestis were all spiralling through space, trailed closely by a yellow swirl of enemy units. There was an almost constant barrage of missiles emanating from the swirl, lighting up space with explosion after explosion.   
  
"Then who's fault is it you moron?!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Don't you tell me to shut up!"  
  
"Um, this may not be the best time to discuss this-"  
  
Both Smith and Ryoko shouted, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"  
  
At this point a cluster of missiles exploded dead centre of the formation, hurtling the aestis away from each other.  
  
"Jimmy, Subaru, report!"  
  
There was only static from both. 'Damn, damn damn damn.' He scanned the void for the two aestis. He spotted them, both gently tumbling into the distance.  
  
"Is anybody still there?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Nick sat in the corridor outside the c/o's office, staring blankly at a potted plant. The corridor was lined with chairs. There was the familiar hub bub of an administrative centre. Despite the volume, Nick's world was silent. He had been staring at the plant since he had got there. Just staring. No movement.   
  
He kept replaying his return to the Independence. It was so cold. His words were burned into his memory. "Bravo team, reporting in. Minus one."  
  
So cold. He deserved better.  
  
The door opened. A brown haired man walked out. He was taller than Nick, more broad across the shoulders. He wore a sour expression. It was Tanaka.  
  
"Heard your buddy didn't make it. Sorry." Nick could hear the contempt in his voice. This low scum. This coward. Nick sprang out of his chair, and lifted the larger man by is shirt, slamming him against the wall.   
  
"If I see you flying again," he spat, "I'll kill you myself." He threw Tanaka into the chairs, and heard the satisfying, if sickening crunch of something breaking. Chairs clattered in all directions. Nick watched the pitiful excuse for a human slowly get up, and back away. He turned and limped away quickly.  
  
"Feel better?" said a bitter voice behind Nick. He turned to see Ryoko standing behind him. He said nothing, and picked up the scattered chairs.  
  
"No."  
  
"I got the Nadesico spot."  
  
"I know."   
  
"Nick?"  
  
He looked up, "What?"  
  
"Thanks. For dragging me back."  
  
He shook his head, "No problem," he whispered. Ryoko looked as though she was going to say something, but then she saw the look in his eyes. The look as though he was dead, and waiting for his body to catch up. 'I hope I won't go through that.'  
  
A balding head poked out of the c/o's office. "Subaru, get your but in here."  
  
Ryoko came to attention, "Sir!"  
  
She walked inside, and Nick slumped back down in the chair, and resumed staring at the plant. He thought of nothing. No words. Just images, flying across his minds eye.  
  
After a few minuets, and red headed lady walked up to him. "Excuse me, is this the Commanding officers office?" The voice was sickeningly sweet and bubbly. Nick looked up into a set of wide eyes, covered by glasses.  
  
His expression caused the woman to back away slightly. "Yeah." His voice was dead. The woman walked past him carefully, and knocked tentatively on the door. She opened it and walked in.  
  
The door closed, and Nick was left alone again. This time there were no images. Just snatches of conversations past. When they started basic. When they went on to become the top of flight school. When they both got their wings. Technically the UEAF did not give these out, but all the regional academies gave out something unique. The European and American academies gave out small silver wings, not really part of the formal dress, but usually required.  
  
Nick pulled something out of his pocket. Jimmy's wings. He clenched his fist around them. He closed his eyes tight. He squeezed his hand until it hurt, calming down as the pain shot up his arm. He opened his eyes to see a gaunt female figure in front of him. She had long black hair and a knowing look. She said nothing, and walked up to the door and knocked. She entered, leaving Nick alone once more.  
  
He pocketed the silver wings, and resumed staring at the plant.   
  
No more words.  
  
No more images.  
  
Just memories.   
  
The door opened again, and three women walked out. Nick paid them no heed, as they waked past him, laughing. Ryoko stopped in front of him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Nick looked up, and gave a weak smile.   
  
"Thanks Ryoko. This your new squad?"  
  
Ryoko stepped back, "Yeah, they got the Nadesico too."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Well, see ya around then."  
  
Nick nodded, "Yeah, see ya."  
  
The three women walked away. Smith could hear their voices as they walked down the corridor. "So is he your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Not in public huh?"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Nick chuckled. 'Nothing ever changes.' His face fell. 'Well, most things.'  
  
"Smith, get in here!"  
  
Smith found himself standing to attention in the c/o's office, unaware of how he got there. He was vaguely aware of the voice droning on about how it was not his fault, and that overall it was a good command decision. He heard them, and tried to believe them, but they just sounded hollow to his ears. Jimmy was dead, and he was in command. And that was that.  
  
He caught something that was unfamiliar. "Excuse me sir?"  
  
"Reassigned Smith. Apparently you pleased that Nergal suit on the Independence. He likes how you handled your unit."  
  
"But the spots on the Nadesico have all been filled. Sir."  
  
The c/o smiled, "It seems that they have other plans for you. Report to the Nergal docks in two days. Oh, and good luck Commander."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"Yeah, seems you got yourself a promotion to boot. Lucky bastard."  
  
Nick swallowed as the c/o tossed him a set of rank bars. He did not feel as though he deserved it. If anyone deserved it Jimmy did. "Sir, I can't accept this."  
  
The c/o sighed. "Look lad, do you know how many men I've lost under my command?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Twenty six. And I can remember all their names, all their faces, their families, their pets, and even their favourite food. You will never ever forget Watson, Smith. Never. But that doesn't mean you can just give up."  
  
Nick stared blankly at the wall a few inches above the c/o's head.   
  
"You're a good squad leader, and I don't doubt that you will lose very few pilots, but the trick is to remember those you still have. And by the looks of things, you have three more to get to know."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Right, now get outa my sight."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First chapter down and moving on to others. Let me know what you think, but the story really kicks off in the second chapter.  
  
Thanks to sprite for pre-reading. 


End file.
